Emil Castagnier
Emil Castagnier is one of the main protagonists of the game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World. Once a timid young boy who was afraid of everything, but one day he met a strange girl that saved his life named Marta Lualdi, who was carrying the core of the lord of all monsters and summon spirit of the world tree known as Ratatosk on her forehead. Given the power as a Knight of Ratatosk to protect Marta by the Centurion Tenebrae, Emil vowed to seek out the other Centurion cores and restore the world back to normal. Meeting many new friends and even foes, Emil together with Marta, would eventually come to the point of having an adventure that was more than just a simple journey. After the final battle with Richter who was guarding the Ginnugagap which was the gateway to the Demon World, Emil would attempt to take his own life by trying to get his friends to kill him. But before he could even start this dumb plan of his a large portal sucked in Emil and his alter ego Ratatosk into the strange world known as LI. Appearance Emil Castagnier is a young teenage boy with the appearance of Richter's lifelong friend Aster. Emil is five feet and six inches tall and weighs one hundred and thirty two pounds. He has spiky blonde hair with a long cowlick coming from the top of his head. He has emerald green eyes when in his normal form and crimson red eyes when in 'Ratatosk Mode' as he calls it. He wears clothing befitting someone of nobility as it is made with many varieties of blue and some gold trim for the clothing colors. He carries with his a reverse grip sword that he has sheathed on his waist. Personality Emil's personality is split between himself and Ratatosk. While Emil is timid and often afraid of things he is the one that will come up with strategies and uses his smarts to win a fight. Emil is kind and caring about his friends and others. Ratatosk is the brash and bold side of Emil as he often charges into things recklessly and disregards other people most of the time. Overall Emil is a bit of a complicated person often having two sides of a self instead of just one like most people would have. 'Notable Missions' The Enemy of the World Summary: Big the Cat, Froggy and Emil were assigned to rescue two girls at Crestfallen Castle, which had fallen under a curse by a goddess who would later be identified as Chiaki Hayasaka. They would soon save one of the girls, Yumiko Shirasagi from getting executed in a kangaroo court case. The group would soon meet the royal children of both Hoshido and Nohr houses, who have been united and act as though they live in a big family. It is soon discovered that they are fragments of a dream curse that Chiaki had created using Felicia's dreams. The group soon found Felicia and freed her from her curse and turning Crestfallen Castle back to the way it is. Unfortunately it came at the cost of the Royal Family, who had died fighting Chiaki. Who managed to survive and made her way back to the Life Sphere, but thanks to Verius, Felicia got to see the version of the Royal Family one more time before the group left for the Life Sphere. 'Notable Battles' Shantae vs Emil: Shantae and Emil have a tag team match against each other where they switch bodies and have to fight like that. Shantae ends up being the winner but Emil made a new friend in the process. 'Combat Statistics' HP: 175/175 SHIELD: 65/65 STR: 10| +0 Mod. DEX: 8| -1 Mod. CON: 17| +3 Mod. INT: 6| -2 Mod. WIS: 17| +3 Mod. CHA: 10| +0 Mod. 'Abilities' Primary Attacks (3) Way of the Sword: Thanks to Richter's Training Emil knows how to properly wield a sword for multiple styles of attack such as slashes and thrusts for simple melee attacks. 5% STR Ravaging Tiger: Emil lifts the enemy into the air with a strike of his sword and then swings downward, sending the foe back down to the ground with a small lightning bolt that shoots down after the initial attack. Has a 10% chance to Paralyze the target. 15% WIS Devil's Maw: A swirling blast of dark energy surrounds Emil as it spirals upward to engulf any foes caught in the shadow like winds. Emil then strikes his blade upon the ground that causes a small earthquake as the shadows disperse which will end up hurting Emil for 6% damage thus ending the attack. However the quake also gives a 5% chance to stun his foes. DMG 25% WIS Special Attacks (3) Fiend Fusion: A dark aura surrounded Emil as rocks rise from the ground using wind to surround his body. This increases Emil's Constitution and Dexterity by 4 for 2 turns giving a +2 modifier. Cooldown is 2 turns after use. CON Ratatosk Mode: Emil's eyes turn bright red as a demonic like aura surrounds his body. This is the true form of Emil in a sense as it allows attacks to hit much harder by buffing his Strength and Charisma stats by 4 for 3 turns giving a +2 modifier then after use becomes a 3 turn cooldown. CON Apple Gel: Emil gets out a small gel like medicine then holds it above his head that heals for a small amount of health. Uses the dice for a 1d15+Charisma Mod for a 3 turn cooldown. ??% CHA Final Smash (1) Devil's Hellfire + Ain Soph Aur: Devil's Hellfire: Emil holds his sword pointed toward the ground with both hands clasped around its hilt while he closes his eyes to focus his thoughts, with several flower petals falling around him. When he opens his eyes, he creates a field of dark energy around himself, granting himself with a large burst of strength. He begins a mad dash to a single target, striking his target down before performing a combo of several slashes. At the end of the combo, he rises into the air and slams the ground with his sword, causing pillars of fire to rise from the ground as it lights up the area around him. Total damage is 60% Ain Soph Aur: Used right after Devi's Hellfire Emil holds his sword in a backward grip as he gathers dark energy to his blade, following with a forward slash that sends dark energy flying at his foes, this causes an additional 20% of damage to the foe but hurts Emil for 30% damage if used. History on Li Emil was ready to give up his life in order to save the world and stop himself from ever turning into Ratatosk again but as fate would have it as he entered the area where Ratatosk's core was sleeping the act he was about to play out for him pretending to be Ratatosk so he could have the others kill him was not going as planned. Instead as he entered the area with the group a strange portal opened up instead flinging Emil into a strange world and leaving the others behind. Emil ended up saving himself as he landed in a strange castle like place but it wasn't at the core. "Where am I?" Emil would ask as he noticed he was still intact after that fall. 'Well looks like your foolish plan backfired didn't it?' A familiar voice filled his head. "What did you do Ratatosk?! I was about to end this once and for all!" Emil cried out as he moved toward the castle now noticing it was completely abandoned. 'Hate to say it kiddo but I didn't do this. This was not my magic.' The voice in his head said now making Emil worry. 'Count yourself lucky we are both alive and you saved yourself from your idiotic plan.' the voice chuckled as Emil wandered around. "I don't need to listen to the maniac that almost killed Marta." Emil would say looking away. 'Whatever kid! Lets agree to disagree and find someplace safe for the time being.' the voice in his head said as Emil eventually found himself at the Life Sphere after a bit of looking. He would wonder what he should do next and if he should even trust Ratatosk after all this?